Left Outside Alone
by Lady Siren Lady Nissa
Summary: AU (Sirius is alive!) Severus' worst regret is still haunting him after all these years. But he has a second chance to make it right, will he take it or just give up like did before?
1. Default Chapter

Long ago Memories  
  
Severus Snape was banged around the bedroom trying to make as much noise as he could, he didn't know why the hell he had to be here and to stay over as well; and he knew that no one else wanted him there, so why was he still there?  
  
Severus pulled his robes off and threw them on the chair beside the table, then turned round and walked over to them and folded them; he wanted to annoyed them not ruin his clothes.  
  
He had only come to drop off a message from Dumbledore and now they were making him stay here, he had never stayed more then ten minutes; why had he let them make him stay the night, in his house of all places?  
  
He undressed and then got into bed, hoping that as soon as he went to sleep to sooner it would be morning and the sooner he would be able to leave Grimould Place. But he didn't fall asleep infact he just laid there staring at the ceiling trying not to think of anything, which was hard now that he was trying.  
  
But he finally fell asleep though what seemed like hours later...  
  
Severus was stood in the book shop, looking for the books of his first year list. He was small for his age, and had black longish hair and a big nose which he tried to cover with his hair. He wasn't paying attention anyone else in the shop as someone nudged into him and half a dozen books fell of the shelf above hitting him on the head hard.  
  
Severus fell to the ground with the books on top of him along with his own, he pushed them all off him as the girl tried to help him.  
  
"I'm sorry are..." The girl tried to say but he cut her off.  
  
"What do you think you were doing...you stupid little mud blood." Severus shouted at her.  
  
Her brown eyes seemed to glaze over as she held back the tears, she looked down her brown red hair covering her face as she quickly picked up her own books; and turned away. But another boy stopped her, and knocked off a couple more books onto Severus which made him fall back down.  
  
"That's no way to speak to anyone, you should apologise to her now." The told him, looking down at him through his glasses and not at all bothered that his black hair was untidy.  
  
"NO!" Severus shot at him.  
  
"Ok then." He said smiling down at him, and reached up for the higher and heavier books.  
  
He turned around to the girl smiling; they walked off together leaving Severus to get out of the pile of books on his own.  
  
"I'm James Potter." He heard the say.  
  
"I'm Jocelyn Hunter." The girl told him, he saw her wipe her face with the sleeve of her top; he wasn't bothered was he?  
  
Severus came back out of the train after finding an empty compartment to put his truck in, he went back outside to say goodbye to his parents; who were gladly getting along with one another for once.  
  
Then he saw that girl from the shop and she was with that boy, he was going to get him back for that. Her hair was down again, and flew behind her as she turned around smiling.  
  
Jocelyn tried to pick up the end of her truck but lost her grip and it fell, but someone was there before she even realised. She was just about to thank James when she looked up and saw that it wasn't him, but another lad; he might have only been eleven but he was quit handsome.  
  
He smiled at her as he pulled her truck off the trolley and James got hold of the other end.  
  
"Thanks mate." James said. "I'm James and this is Jocelyn."  
  
"Sister?" He asked.  
  
"No, but we did find out that we are distance cousins." James answered.  
  
"Sirius." He said holding his hand out to Jocelyn.  
  
"Yes he is, I know it sounds strange; but our parents fell out and hadn't talked to each other in years." Jocelyn said as she took his hand briefly and then moved out of the way so they could get on the train.  
  
He was smiling at her, but she didn't know why.  
  
"So what's your name?" James asked him.  
  
"Sirius Black." He told them, they both looked at him. "Yes I know, but it's my name."  
  
"It's nice." Jocelyn told him.  
  
"Yeah course, I just have to take all the jokes; my name might be Sirius but I'm not." Sirius told them.  
  
"Good thing too, that would be boring." James told him.  
  
Severus sat in his first class next to another Slytherin waiting for the lesson to start, though the Gryffindor's hadn't arrived yet; which didn't surprise him one bit from the ones he had already meet.  
  
Jocelyn walked in with another girl who had red hair and green eyes; they were both laughing and smiling as they took their seats. She looked over at Severus briefly and then quickly looked away again.  
  
James and Sirius came in behind them laughing loudly at something; they saw him as well and started to laugh even louder.  
  
"It was so obvious that he was going to be Slytherin, you just have to look at him to know." James told Sirius as they sat down.  
  
Jocelyn turned round as Remus and Peter sat down behind them, James and Sirius smiled at her.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have thrown all those books at him." Jocelyn said.  
  
"For what I've heard he desired it, he called you a mud blood; no one desires to be called that." Sirius told her.  
  
"It doesn't make it right though." Lily told them.  
  
"Well hopefully he learnt something." James said. "And that's to not call people things like that; I can't even say it..."  
  
Severus was in his fifth year, he was walking back from the library alone again; he liked spending time on his own without other people annoying him talking about nonce. When someone bumped into him and giggled.  
  
"Hi Sev, library again; what are you trying to do read all the books before you leave?" Jocelyn teased.  
  
"No...and don't call me Sev." Severus told her, his cheeks slightly going pink.  
  
"What ever...so Sev...I was wondering...well considering how well we get on and all..." Jocelyn tried to say. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?"  
  
Severus almost fell over but Jocelyn caught him in time and smiled at him, as his normal white face went bright red.  
  
"Shall I take that as a yes?" Jocelyn asked.  
  
"Hey Jocelyn, there you are I've been looking all over for you." Sirius shouted down the corridor as he walked up to them, with James, Remus and Peter behind him.  
  
Severus quickly pulled away from her, as Sirius walked up to her smiling ignoring him as though he wasn't even there.  
  
"So my beautiful Jocelyn, will you go to the dance with me?" Sirius asked her smiling.  
  
Even though she had just asked Severus a moment ago, she couldn't help but smile ago with Sirius; by the way he had asked her. He seemed to take her smile as a yes, he hugged her and then kissed her; Severus stormed off knocking into the two of them as he passed.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked looking over her shoulder for a moment and then turned back to her. "Who cares...?"  
  
Jocelyn smiled at him, as they walked back to the common room; and Lily was disappointed to find out that she had said yes to Sirius.  
  
Jocelyn wore her up, and wore a beautiful long flowie lilac dress with gloves; Sirius spun her around on the dance in his dress robes. He looked even move handsome then normal, and she was the one dancing with him while every other girl wished that they were in her place. She had been so surprised that he was such a good dancer, she had thought that he would stand on her toes but he hadn't once though she had lost count who many times he had tried to kiss her.  
  
She notice Severus, he was alone and was watching her; part of her wanted to ask him to dance. But she knew that she couldn't because Sirius and everyone would never talk to her again; but if he asked her to dance then it would be different. She didn't know why she cared so much, considering how horrible he was to her at times; but she also knew that Sirius and his friends bullied him as well and it was a lot worst.  
  
Sirius spun her around again catching her in his arms smiling at her, he was just about to lead in to kiss her when Severus rushed past and almost knocked her off her feet; but Sirius had very good reflexives and caught her in time.  
  
"That stupid git." Sirius said as he pulled her to her feet.  
  
Jocelyn walked out of the hospital smiling and walked down muggle London, no one would guess by looking at her that she was a witch unless you knew her. She had a knee length jacket and jeans, all nice bright colours but everyone else was dressed the same.  
  
She saw someone dressed all in man, she knew him anywhere; she ran over to him and nudged him in the back.  
  
"Hey Sev, I can't believe that you would come down." Jocelyn said smiling at him brightly.  
  
He didn't mind her calling him Sev; well she was the only one who was aloud too. He smiled back at her, as she linked his arm and they carried on walking.  
  
"Well I might not like the bastard, but..." Severus started.  
  
"Well...I'm pregnant." Jocelyn told him.  
  
Severus stopped dead and then pulled his arm out of hers; she just looked at him confused.  
  
"I'm sorry, but...I can't do this." Severus told her.  
  
"What, but Sev." Jocelyn said but it was too late, he had already apperated and no one had even realised that she was all alone.  
  
He had been told to late and he knew it, he rushed over to her house as quickly as he could; but they were already there. None of them even notice that he had arrived; he was just another Deatheater there to enjoy the fun to them. But this was fun to him.  
  
Severus looked up just in time to see her house being destroyed, the explosive throw them back. Severus landed hard on the ground; he could hear the other Deatheaters laughing; as explosions carried on around them.  
  
And she was gone, he had lost her...or had he?  
  
(A/N:- well that was the first chapter hoped you enjoyed it, there will be more to come; just hopefully not as confusing. I know it was mostly flashbacks, but it was just setting the story and the character's who you're going to meet in up coming chapters.) 


	2. Order's from Dumbledore

Order's from Dumbledore  
  
Severus could still hear banging and shouting as he jumped out of bed, he looked around the room; he was still there at Sirius' house.  
  
"Wake up!" Sirius shouted through the door. "Are you up yet?"  
  
Severus looked over at the door where the noise was coming from, and where Sirius was shouting; it had been real the banging and not from his dream, or had it been both?  
  
"I'm up stop shouting at me!" Severus shouted back pulling on his robe and walking over to the door, and opened it suddenly because Sirius was still banging on it; and almost fell into the room.  
  
He looked up at Severus and quickly straighten himself. "Good your up. Get dressed and come down stairs, there's something important Remus needs to tell us; and he said that you have to be there as well."  
  
"Fine I'll be a couple of minutes and then I'm leaving." Severus told him, going to shut the down but Sirius stopped him.  
  
"I don't what you here either, but it depends on what Remus tells us if you have to stay." Sirius said and then walked off.  
  
"What? I'm not staying here another night." Severus told him.  
  
"I feel the same way doubt worry." Sirius told him over his shoulder.  
  
Severus went back into the room and got dressed, not really rushing he didn't see why he should all because Sirius had told him too. He walked into the kitchen about fifteen minutes later, with all eyes on him but he didn't care.  
  
"That was the longest couple of minutes I know about, and you don't even look any different you can at least done something with that hair of yours." Sirius told him as he sat down facing him.  
  
"Can we save that until later?" Remus asked as he stood up at the top of the table, they all looked at Sirius and Severus one last time before they looked up at Remus. "Right then, I went to see Dumbledore yesterday."  
  
"Yes we all already know that part Lupin." Severus told him as Molly handed him a cup of coffee which he stretched off of her and took a sip. "Thanks."  
  
"If you'll let me finish." Remus said glaring at him, and then went back. "Well first thing, he's filled the Defence against the Dark Arts post."  
  
Severus almost choked on his coffee which they all decided to ignore while Remus went on talking.  
  
"He asked...well..." Remus tried to say.  
  
"So you got the job back then Moony, congrats you desire it." Sirius told him, while Severus carried on choking.  
  
"Thanks." Remus said, everyone started to congratulate him and shake his hand knocking into Severus as they past him; after they had all sat back down and Fred and George and had sorted Severus out by hitting him repeatedly on the back until he had stopped choking, well until he started to shout at them.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Severus shouted at them, and then they quickly sat back down.  
  
"See now that's why you've never had a girl friend." Sirius told him.  
  
"Really Black, and how would you know; considering that you never take your head out of your ass long enough to see what's going on with everyone else part from yourself." Severus shot back at him.  
  
"Really, how long have you been waiting to shout that at me hey?" Sirius shot back at him.  
  
"Hunter!" Severus suddenly shouted at him, making Remus' hand slip off the edge of the table and almost fall; while Sirius just glared back at him until he found himself.  
  
"Don't even say her name." Sirius warned standing up towering over him, until Severus stood up as well. "If you had any heart at all you would have done something, instead of letting her be killed."  
  
"You have no idea what I did." Severus said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Nothing, you did nothing!" Sirius shouted at him.  
  
"Maybe we can save this for another time." Remus suggested putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Come on Sirius."  
  
"No, if it weren't for him she would be here now; and who knows..." Sirius started to Severus interrupted him.  
  
"What you would be married, and had a couple of kids." Severus shot at him. "And how would that have worked with you being in Azkaban?"  
  
"She...she would have waited for me." Sirius said.  
  
"Well, to that we have to find a kid called Owen Hunter." Remus told them.  
  
"I know him." Ginny said suddenly making them all turn round and look at her. "What he's in my class."  
  
"Yeah I think I remember him." Remus said thoughtfully.  
  
"Is that the brat?" Severus asked her.  
  
She giggled remembering the lesson. "Yeah, he set his robes on fire it was so funny; you should have seen him."  
  
"It was not funny." Severus snarled at her.  
  
"I bet it was Snape." Sirius said, and then turned to Remus. "Hunter, do you think that he could be related to her and James?"  
  
"My dad, why would they?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, Jocelyn was James' cousin; they didn't meet until we started at Hogwarts because their parents fell out when they were younger." Sirius explained. "Yeah and the first time Snape here meets her, he calls her a mud blood."  
  
"I was angry; she dropped a whole shelf of books on me." Severus shot at him.  
  
"And then didn't James as well for calling her that? You deserved every book." Sirius told him.  
  
"Not that it isn't fun to hear all this, but we do need to get on." Remus told them. "Dumbledore said that he disappeared the other day and hasn't been seen since, his mother is going out of her mind with worry. But the strange thing is that he didn't tell me who she is."  
  
"Maybe she doesn't like werewolves." Severus suggested.  
  
That's it I've had enough...get out now!" Sirius shouted at him jumping to his feet again.  
  
"Fine, I've stayed here longer then I ever wanted to in the first place already." Severus shot back as he stood calmly.  
  
"Wait, Dumbledore wants you to help us as well; so you have to stay." Remus told him. "Sorry Padfoot, but those are Dumbledore's order's."  
  
"What ever, as long as he stays out of my way." Sirius said as he sat back down not looking at him.  
  
"Good, right what do we know about him?" Remus carried.  
  
"He's in Gryffindor and my class, and very handsome." Ginny said turning quite red, and then whispered to Hermione next to her. "He reminds me of Sirius sometimes."  
  
They both started to giggle, while Harry and Ron frowned at them both.  
  
"Girls please." Remus said softly. "We need information that will help us find him."  
  
"Oh he likes dogs." Ginny said suddenly.  
  
Sirius looked down at her while everyone else looked at him, until he picked up on it as well.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked them.  
  
"Maybe if you change, you could get his attention." Fred said.  
  
"Or scare him half to death like with Harry the other year." George said.  
  
"We need to find him first." Sirius said. "But the again, I wouldn't mind going out looking for him."  
  
"Sirius your right to start with, it isn't safe for you to go out even in your dog form; so until we find him maybe you should stay here." Remus said kindly.  
  
"Whatever." Sirius said moodily.  
  
"Sirius..." Remus tried but he wasn't listening to them anymore, and decided to go on. "So Ginny anything else?"  
  
"Erm...not sure really." Ginny said trying to think what she could remember about him. "He likes Quidditch of course. Haven't a clue where he lives though, could to write to a friend and ask if you like?"  
  
"No that's alright." Remus told her.  
  
"Why do you know?" Severus asked him.  
  
"No, Dumbledore didn't tell me." Remus admitted.  
  
"He's doing it again, keeping important things from us." Harry said suddenly, they all tried not to look at him but didn't really manage it. "What its true!"  
  
"Wel then why don't we start with what we've got." Remus said.  
  
"Which is nothing." Fred said as he got up.  
  
"Lest then nothing." George added.  
  
"That's not helping." Molly told them.  
  
"We just have to start somewhere, like the Quidditch stadium's and shops in Diagon Ally." Bill suggested.  
  
"Right, we'll go in groups." Remus said. "Bill you go with Fred and george, Tonks you can come with me if you like; and well Snape you can go on your own try to blend in. Molly you don't mind staying here do you?"  
  
"Course not, someone has to keep an eye on this lot." Molly said brightly looking around everyone at the table, and then turned shapely to Sirius. "And you as well, your staying just like Dumbledore said; I'll be watching you."  
  
"Fine, can I have another helping then." Sirius said looking up at her.  
  
"Course you can." Molly said as she went over to the oven, as the others started to go; her boys all kissed her goodbye as did Auther before he went to work.  
  
"Bye Molly, I'll keep an eye on Remus for you." Tonks shouted over from the door, making Remus trip up the first step and knock into Severus.  
  
Molly looked over at them worriedly and then went over to Sirius and sat down next to him and she swapped the plates over.  
  
"Why does that make me worried?" Molly asked him.  
  
"Remus can look after himself and Tonks." Sirius told her. "This is great."  
  
(A/N:- hoped you enjoyed, tell me what you think and I'll try and update soon.  
  
Thanks to yaukira glad you liked the story, hope you like this chapter as well.) 


	3. Against Order's

Against Order's  
  
Severus walked out of the house, Remus looked over at him while Tonks waved Bill off; Remus was just about to walk over to him when he apperated. He reappeared in his living room; the house was cold because he hadn't been back in days' though it was always like that because he never spent any time there. He hadn't really used the house in years, he sat down in the chair that Jocelyn had bullied him in getting because she had thought that it was just him; large and dark, though he did like the chair.  
  
There was a sofa to his left and another slightly smaller chair facing him, in the corner next to the window was his large desk covered with books and parchment which he needed to mark before he went back.  
  
But he didn't want to think about that how could he think of anything but her? Then he suddenly got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"No, I can't think about her; there's no point she isn't here anymore anyway." Severus told himself as he walked through to the kitchen; he pulled out his wand and blasted a hole in the door. "Damn it! Why did they have to bring her up?"  
  
Of course no answered him because he was alone, he was alone because he had been a fool all of his life. Then the meeting suddenly hit him, the boy Hunter; he had an urge to know who his mother was. He walked back into the living room with his robes billowing behind him; he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and the stepped into the fire.  
  
"Severus Snape's office!" Severus ordered and then was engulfed in flames.  
  
He stepped out into his office a minute later and lit the candles as he walked across for all the information he had on the student's, he went through the rolls of parchment until he came across Owen Hunter. There wasn't anything there, no contact information or who his parents were.  
  
"Dumbledore." Severus said to himself.  
  
He walked back over to his desk and flopped back down, and stared moodily at the fire place; trying to think of his next step.  
  
***  
  
Sirius finished his second breakfast and pushed it away as Harry sat down in front of him, he looked up at him and smiled slightly.  
  
"What's up?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Why couldn't we go?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Harry I want to get out of here just as much as you do." Sirius told him. "At least you're aloud to leave as yourself; I'm not even in my other form let alone like this."  
  
"I know that...but." Harry said.  
  
"If it was up to me, I would have gone out looking and you could have come with me." Sirius told him, and Harry smiled brightly at him at this news.  
  
"Yes but it isn't Sirius." Molly said as she picked up him now empty plate.  
  
"I know that Molly...oh thanks that was great." Sirius said.  
  
"Glad you enjoyed it, though you could still though with putting some more of that weight that on." Molly told him as she walked off.  
  
Sirius looked over at Molly before he turned back to Harry, as Ron and Hermione joined them while Ginny helped her mum.  
  
"Erm...Sirius who was this Jocelyn person then?" Ron asked, Harry and Hermione looked at him and then back at Sirius.  
  
Sirius thought for a moment before he answered them. "She was an old friend, we went out...and then she was killed. I didn't even get to see her that week, but that... THAT BASTARD DID!"  
  
"Sirius Black!" Molly shouted at him.  
  
"Sorry Molly, but he is." Sirius said.  
  
"That's no reason to swear in front of them." Molly told him.  
  
Sirius glared at her and then pushed his chair back and walked off; Harry was about to follow him but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"He needs time to himself Harry after that, go up in a bit ok." Hermione told him softly.  
  
Sirius walked slowly up the stairs as though he had just been defeated by some great enemy, which he felt he had Severus almost made him feel like that when it came to Jocelyn. Even though it had been years, and he knew that she had been his; Severus could always make him question if that was true.  
  
He was about to go up stairs to his room when he stopped facing the front door, he looked at it and then up the stairs and found himself walking towards the door; he reached out and turned the handle and opened the door. He changed with a pop and where a man had stood there was a dog stood there now.  
  
He walked out of the house on all fours and turned round and stood up to close the door as quietly as he could with his teeth, it closed with a click and then he turned back round and ran down the steps.  
  
Sirius ran down the road, running on the path and then going on the road and running around in circles chasing his tail; he was so great to be out in the open just to be free for an hour or so before he had to go back to his prison. He knew that he shouldn't think of it like that while Harry was there, because he made it so much better; but at the end of the day that's what that house was to him a prison.  
  
He had been walking around London for about twenty minutes, a couple of kids had patted him which had been nice; but now he was just walking around. There was something nagging at the back of his mind that he should be doing, he hated that feeling; every time he had it something awful always seemed to happen, so what was this he was supposed to be doing?  
  
He walked on for another five minutes and then it hit him, that boy he needed to find that boy 'Hunter'; he knew that he wouldn't be related and that he couldn't get her back but he had to do something, he felt that he needed to do something to help.  
  
Sirius tried to remember what Ginny had told them that morning before they had all left, he liked dogs, which he was one at the moment and he liked Quidditch. He knew that if he had ran away he wouldn't have gone to the obvious places unless he wanted someone to find him fast, and from what Remus had told them that didn't seem the case here; so where would he go?  
  
He just walked without realising where he was going, trying to think back to when he was at school and this lads age and where he might go; but it was as though his mind had put up a block and didn't want to think about it. Because every time he did, he always saw her; and now after talking with Severus he saw them together.  
  
As Sirius walked onto another street he narrowly missed a stone which was lobbed his way, he looked up suddenly and saw a boy sat on the curb; he had black hair and brown eyes which were blood shot. Sirius carried on walking ignoring the boy as he carried on throwing stones into the road.  
  
"Stupid dog." The boy said suddenly.  
  
Sirius tried to ignore him and carry on walking.  
  
"That's right just walk away and leave me here all alone." The boy shot at him.  
  
Sirius wasn't sure what to do, he knew that boy didn't know that he was really a man; and that he was just upset. But so was he.  
  
"Everyone else has." The boy almost whispered.  
  
Sirius looked up at the boy, he was crying; he didn't know what he was doing as he walked over and rested his head on the boys knee. But it seemed to help him because he hugged Sirius tightly and started to cry hard onto his shoulder, and tried to talk as well.  
  
"They all knew..." He told Sirius. "Why didn't I? Its like they don't think I desire to know...or desire a chance...I'm not going back...they can't make me...I'm not even going back to school...not now not after finding out...how could I?"  
  
Sirius looked up at him and licked his cheek, the boy smiled slightly at pointed forward; so Sirius looked to where he was pointing. It seemed familiar in a way, he didn't know way because there was nothing there well part from rumble from where a house had once stood. The boy took out a picture from his pocket, but Sirius couldn't see it.  
  
"That's it...I know it isn't there now...but it had been..." The boy said and started to cry again and his hand slipped and Sirius saw the picture, he couldn't believe it there was the house; but also there was him, Remus, James and Lily who was pregnant and Jocelyn.  
  
Sirius looked up at the boy and then back at the picture and then at the boy again, he shock his head; it was impossible, or was it?  
  
(A/N:- hey, what do you think? Hoped you liked it. And thanks to everyone who review already glad that you're enjoying the story.  
  
Thanks to, yaukira my biggest fan, really glad that you liked the story and hoped that you like this chapter as well.  
  
Hoku-aenan, thank you! Really glad that you liked the story, and got the whole Severus, Jocelyn and Sirius thing; its going to get a lot more interesting as it goes along, so I hoped that you carry on reading. 


	4. Running Away

Running Away  
  
Sirius tapped the photo with his nose, the boy looked at him and then at the photo again.  
  
"Yeah I know they all look happy don't they, but it didn't last it never does." The boy told him, and then pointed at the picture. "Their dead and their son is at my school the year above. He was my old teacher and turned out to be a werewolf, though personally I'm not really bothered about that; he was a good teacher and wish he would come back. But now I don't know if I would want him there? No I don't think I would, he knew her and that Black guy. Potter trusts him but it's the point, look at him with my mum. He has no right! And especially now, he's already ruined her life once...and it going to happen all over again because of me..."  
  
He started to cry again; Sirius couldn't believe it as he sat there looking at him; not completely sure what he had been told. And why the boy, which he knew now must be Owen; why would he just tell him all this, well he was a dog people liked to talk to them because they didn't talk back. But Sirius wanted to talk back, he needed too.  
  
Before Sirius knew what he was doing he had changed back and took the boy in his arms, where he just carried on cry and wrapped his arms around his waist as Sirius rocked him.  
  
They just sat there together for about five minutes until Owen looked up realising that the dog was gone and there was a man in its place, he didn't know why he hadn't realised before now; and wished that he hadn't and just could have stayed like that until he fell asleep and then wake up again in his bed and everything would be alright; but he knew that would never happen.  
  
"Who...who are you?" Owen said.  
  
Sirius lifted his head so that Owen could see him, he just stared at him for a moment; and then suddenly pushed him away and fell over before he got to his feet.  
  
"Please wait!" Sirius shouted as Owen started to run. "Please Owen wait!"  
  
Owen stopped suddenly and slowly turned round, Sirius started to walk over but Owen back away from him so Sirius stayed put.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you." Sirius told him.  
  
"You didn't scare me!" Owen shouted at him. "What the hell are you doing here? And...and what did you do to that dog?"  
  
"Well erm...well I'm the dog...see." Sirius said and changes back into the dog, and then changed back again. "I'm sorry...but of course I'm not really...you loud to be seen like this."  
  
"That's because you're a murder...I should turn you in." Owen shot at him.  
  
"Owen if I was a murder, do you think that you would still be alive?" Sirius asked softly.  
  
Owen didn't answer straight away. "How do you know my name? Wait a minute...this picture how did you know my mum?"  
  
Sirius looked away from him, this time Owen came back over to him and started to hit him shouting. "You ruined her life! You ruined her life!"  
  
Sirius didn't even try and stop him from hitting him in the chest; he just caught him as he fell into him and held him.  
  
"I never meant to hurt her, I just loved her." Sirius whispered. "I'm sorry that you never knew her."  
  
Owen looked up at him and wiped the tears away. "What do you mean? She's still alive, the way you're talking it sounds as though you think she's dead."  
  
Sirius pulled him away but held him by the arms. "What do you mean she's still alive?"  
  
"What does it sound like?" Owen said.  
  
"She's alive; she's been alive all this time." Sirius said more to himself then to Owen, and then he looked down at him; realising something really for the first time. "Then that means that, your...well..."  
  
"Her son yeah, that's kind of obvious isn't it?" Owen said.  
  
"No...I mean yeah of course...but then...you're my son." Sirius said.  
  
Owen just looked at him in debrief, not really taking in what he had said; he pulled away from him and started to back away.  
  
"Owen please, you have to come back with me please." Sirius said following him. "Dumbledore asked us to find you."  
  
Owen shock his head as he walked backwards, but he tipped over the curb and fell; Sirius rushed forward but he kicked him away and got and ran as he could away from him, he needed to get away from him.  
  
Sirius ran after him, he needed to stay with him.  
  
***  
  
Severus banged on Dumbledore's door, he could hear people talking inside but he didn't care he needed to talk to him.  
  
"Dumbledore! Dumbledore I need to speak to you now!" Severus shouted, but didn't bother to wait for an answer and just walked in.  
  
There was Dumbledore stood in front of his desk smiling at him, but there was no one else with him.  
  
"Severus, I thought that you was helping look for Mr Hunter." Dumbledore said pleasantly.  
  
"They can handle that until I get back." Severus told him. "And weren't they just someone in here, I heard voice's."  
  
"Maybe you're coming down with something Severus; you should go up and see Poppy." Dumbledore told him kindly.  
  
"I'm not coming down with anything." Severus told him. "Who...Joce...it doesn't matter...forget that I was even here." Severus turned on his heals and walked out, but Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"It is alright to remember those we love Severus." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"I didn't love her!" Severus shot at him. "She loved Black!"  
  
"We are all capable of loving more then one person." Dumbledore told him. "And I do believe she cared for you and you for her as well."  
  
"No I didn't...and she was with Black...she wouldn't have feelings for me." Severus said before he stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him.  
  
"You would be surprised." Dumbledore said.  
  
***  
  
Sirius ran around the corner, but he couldn't see Owen anywhere; he had only been a couple of metre's in front and now he was gone. Sirius looked around panic setting in, thinking that he had lost him; he had lost his son again.  
  
"Owen! Owen where are!" Sirius shouted, he didn't care how many people saw him because he needed to find him. "Owen come on, it isn't safe out here."  
  
He didn't hear the popping noises behind him because he was shouting.  
  
"That's right Black." A man said from behind.  
  
Sirius spun around, there were four Auror's all pointing their wands at him; he didn't stand a chance, but he still had to try. The last thing he remembered before hitting the ground hard was reaching for his wand, and he saw a blurred figure running away.  
  
(A/N:- another short chapter I know, I know. But it was a good one I think, you'll just have to keep checking for the next chapter; which might be Saturday now. Hopefully that one will be longer.  
  
Anyway, thanks to yaukira glad you liked the chapter and sorry again for another short one; but I do update a lot so it's ok. 


	5. Trail

Trail  
  
Kingsley walked down the corridor trying not to run after being told that a team had picked Sirius Black up that afternoon, he rounded the corner and there was already a crowd gathered outside of his holding ceil. He walked calmly through them, not that any of them were; Tonks ran up behind him.  
  
"Is it true, is he in there?" Tonks asked not keeping her voice down.  
  
"Yeah they got him this afternoon, out in the open he was." An Auror to her left answered.  
  
"Right then, everyone clear the area now; unless you have a reason to be here." Kingsley announced.  
  
Everyone started to talk but no one was moving, Tonks looked at him; they needed to get to Sirius but of course they couldn't talk to him now with everyone around like they were.  
  
"Dumbledore." Someone behind them said, they both turned round and saw Dumbledore himself and Fudge walking over to them.  
  
"Right then everyone, can you please clear the area part from the Auror's who had asked for." Fudge announced still no one was moving, well not to start with; they slowly started to clear out and let Dumbledore and Fudge through. "I should of just handed him over to the Dementor's, but you know how they are lately."  
  
"Of course, though personally I wouldn't have them around at all if I could help it." Dumbledore told him. "Now Mr Black, we're here to prove his innocents once and for all."  
  
"Really, there's no proof remember." Fudge said and then Kingsley stepped forward and handed him a vial.  
  
"This potion should help, once he's drank it he can only speak the truth." Kingsley told him.  
  
"Very good shall we get started?" Dumbledore said pleasantly.  
  
Fudge looked over at him as he walked past with Kingsley and Tonks, they opened the door and walked in; Fudge quickly walked after them. They walked down the corridor and stopped in front of another door, Kingsley stopped in front of it while Tonks stood next to Dumbledore and they all looked to Fudge; who nodded.  
  
Tonks carried on walking with Dumbledore and Fudge behind her, they went into another room. She stood by the door, while Dumbledore and Fudge sat down at the table; the room was empty beside the table and four chairs.  
  
Kingsley unlocked the door and walked in, Sirius was sat on the bed in the corner; but he didn't look up. Kingsley walked over to him and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Kingsley demanded in a whisper. "I really don't believe that you would do something as stupid as this; come on with ya."  
  
Kingsley pushed him along; Sirius was still in shock about what he had just found out; all these years and they had kept it from him. The door opened by magic and Kingsley directed Sirius in and sat him down facing Dumbledore and Fudge.  
  
"Sirius Black, do you know where you are?" Fudge asked him, but Sirius didn't answer he just looked blankly back at him. "You are at the Ministry of Magic, and I have agreed with Dumbledore to hear your side of the story or averts. Kingsley give him the potion."  
  
"Right this potion will just make you tell the truth." Kingsley told him as he pulled it out of his inside cloak pocket, he gave it to Sirius who drank the whole thing and then gave the empty vial back.  
  
"Right then, why don't we start with a few simple questions and then work ourselves up." Fudge suggested.  
  
"I agree." Dumbledore said pleasantly.  
  
"What's your name?" Fudge asked.  
  
"Sirius Black." Sirius answered tonelessly.  
  
"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?" Fudge asked.  
  
"No." Sirius answered, but Fudge wasn't convinced.  
  
"Then who was?" Fudge asked.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew, we changed at the last minute; thinking that no one would ever suspect him." Sirius answered.  
  
"Really, are you sure this potion thing is working?" Fudge asked Dumbledore. "I've got it. How did you escape Azkaban?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius while both Kingsley and Tonks looked nervously at Dumbledore.  
  
"I spent most of the time in my Animagi form, when you gave me the news paper and I saw peter in it and alive; I knew what I had to do." Sirius answered. "I changed and squeezed through the bars, and swam for the shore."  
  
"Really, then what animal can you change into and why aren't you registered?" Fudge asked.  
  
"Maybe we should stay on topic." Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"This is on topic, we need to know everything Dumbledore; and that includes who he managed to escape." Fudge told him.  
  
"I can change into a large black dog; I have been able to do so since fifth year at Hogwarts." Sirius answered. "When we found out that Remus Lupin was a werewolf we wanted to do something to make it easier on him when he transformed; werewolves don't attack animals so we learnt how to become Animagi."  
  
"Well this is some story, who is we?" Fudge asked mildly interested. "And what can they change into?"  
  
"James Potter, he could change into a stag and Peter Pettigrew could change into a rat." Sirius answered.  
  
"So you're saying that he spent all those years as a rat and what?" Fudge asked.  
  
"Yes, because he was waiting and he was afraid." Sirius answered.  
  
"Afraid of what?" Fudge asked.  
  
"He had just sold out and Voldermot lost his powers, he was afraid of the other Deatheaters, being court and if Voldermot came back he would balm him for what happened." Sirius answered.  
  
"This all sounds far fetch." Fudge said looking over at Dumbledore.  
  
"Then ask him to change for you." Dumbledore suggested. "If he can, then he has proven himself."  
  
"I'm not to sure, what if..." Fudge said looking at Sirius and then back at Dumbledore. "Does this potion always work?"  
  
"Yes, and I believe that you already know that of course." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"If he can, then what do you want?" Fudge asked, though he didn't really want to know the answer.  
  
"W want all charges to be lifted, a full paraded and for the Ministry to help in the war against Voldermot." Dumbledore said calmly. "And I'm sure that Mr Black will register his Animagi form, and will have a few things to add to the list himself."  
  
"Fine." Fudge said turning back to Sirius. "I want you to change into your Animagi form."  
  
Sirius pushed his chair back and stood up, he stepped out form behind the table so that he could be seen; and then with a pop he changed from a man into a large black dog before their eyes.  
  
"I don't believe it." Fudge said staring at him.  
  
"I'm sure that you can have everything seen to today Minister." Dumbledore said pleasantly. "You can change back now Sirius, oh and Kingsley if you don't mind to give him the antidote."  
  
"No wait, why was he out in the street in the place?" Fudge asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm sure that he can tell us that himself." Dumbledore said, but before Fudge could protest Kingsley had already given him the antidote.  
  
Sirius seemed to come out of his trance, from the potion and from before; he walked round to Fudge who stepped away from him.  
  
"So?" Sirius said.  
  
"Well erm...yes...I'm...we're sorry...and I'll get onto that straight away." Fudge said quickly walking around him. "But of course you can't leave until we have; people still believe well...erm you know."  
  
"That I'm a guilty murder." Sirius finished for him. "Well then you better sort that out then haven't you?"  
  
Fudge quickly left the room leaving Sirius with Dumbledore, Kingsley and Tonks. Tonks ran forward and hugged him almost tripping over the hem of her cloak falling into his arms.  
  
"This is great, you're free." Tonks said hugging him tightly.  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of hard to believe though after all these years." Sirius said, he smiled at her as he pulled her away and turned to Dumbledore. "Can I have a word in pirate?"  
  
"Of course." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Well done mate, I'll send an owl and tell them back at the house." Kingsley told him.  
  
"No, I'll tell them when I get in." Sirius said.  
  
"Are you sure, they're going to be worries sick; especially young Harry." Kingsley said.  
  
"I'm sure." Sirius told him.  
  
Kingsley turned to Dumbledore who nodded in agreement; Tonks hugged Sirius again before Kingsley directed her out of the room leaving Sirius and Dumbledore alone. Sirius turned back round to Dumbledore.  
  
"Fudge did have a point, what was you doing out of the house after I told you to stay?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Sirius just looked at him for a moment. "Yeah that's right, if I would have stayed in the house; I would still be on the run and still in the dark."  
  
"They could have handed you over to the Dementor's without even a question." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"You laired to me all these years, I can't believe that you kept it from me after everything what had happened." Sirius said.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Dumbledore said, but of course Sirius didn't believe him.  
  
"Of course you do, Hunter...the boy who they went out to find this morning." Sirius told him. "I found him, we had quite a talk. She's alive and you kept that from me, why? And, and she has a son...I have a son."  
  
"Sirius, I am sorry that you had to find out the way you did." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"You mean that you're sorry that I found out at all." Sirius shot at him. "I loved her, and you let believe for all these years that she was dead.  
  
"I know how much you cared you, I am sorry; but that is why we thought that it best that you didn't know." Dumbledore told him. "If Voldermot would have found out about her and Owen, he would have used her against you."  
  
"He already did, that's why I thought she was dead." Sirius shot at him. "Even Snape thinks she's dead, he doesn't have a clue...this is one thing that I know we'll agree on that you shouldn't have kept this a secret. I want to know where she is, now."  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't tell you, and you can't tell anyone." Dumbledore told him. "Sirius you have just become a free man..."  
  
"Yes, so I want my life back...she's part of that, don't you understand?" Sirius said, but he didn't wait for an answer before he walked out leaving Dumbledore stood there.  
  
Sirius walked down the corridor with people staring at him half in shock and half in surprise that he was walking down a corridor in the Ministry of Magic; he walked straight into the Auror's department and down to Kingsley desk at the end. The walls of his both were full of pictures of him, which he tried to ignore as Kingsley looked up at him.  
  
"I need you to find me someone." Sirius told him as he sat down on the chair next to the desk.  
  
"Ok who?" Kingsley asked.  
  
"An old friend from school, she's called Jocelyn Hunter...her son goes to Hogwarts he's in Ginny's year and I think Gryffindor." Sirius told him.  
  
Kingsley looked at him for a moment, and then nodded.  
  
"When you get the information, can you just give it straight over to me and no one else?" Sirius told him.  
  
"Course mate." Kingsley said. "Are we going to the pub to celebrate tonight?"  
  
"I didn't really think about it, but yeah why not." Sirius agreed smiling.  
  
(A/N:- Right there's another chapter hoped you liked it, sorry didn't update sooner but I was busy yesterday. Thanks for all the reviews, you're all great for keep reading and hope to hear from you all soon.) 


End file.
